The Story Of Vash and the Pursuit Of Truth!
by Yuki Vash
Summary: Vash: Well, this is my first posted fic, and possibly last if Yuki gets ahold of it. Pretty short, but it'll have several chapters, so just wait for it to get done, it'll be good! Yuki: Uh-huh...Ramna does not belong to us...forgot the stinkin disclaimer


  
Vash: Vash here, signing in for his first post. This is a story that has elements from a few different animes, but mostly Ranma 1/2 and Digimon. And Vash in the story is *not* Vash the Stampede, from Trigun, it's me Vash the Hero!, from reality. But let's get on with it so I can post before Yuki yells at me for posting self-insetions again...  
  
**The Story of Vash, and the Pursuit of Truth!!**  
  
It all started one day when I was whizzing around the internet, reading fanfiction about some of my favorite animes and all of a sudden there was darkness. I woke up in a resteraunt booth, with a purpled-haired chinese waitress walking up. She said something in a different language and I recognized it as Japanese, but not being fluent, I looked at her oddly. She gave me a dirty look and switched to english, "You gaigen right? English Work, Yes Yes?" I nodded. "Welcome to Nekohanten! Serve Best Chinese Cuisine In All Tokyo! We Ha-" I cut her off "Wait A Minute! I'm in Tokyo?!" at my question, other customers looked at me, then looked away. "What, is you dumb dumb? Of course we in Tokyo? Where you think you is? Kyoto? You have worst direction then pigboy!"   
  
At this comment, I decided to pull my glasses out of my pocket and put them on. I squinted at the waitress and said, with some shock as my glasses fogged over, "X-X-Xian Pu?!" She slapped me and yelled at me in Japanese, which ,oddly, made sense, "What?! You Act Like Duckboy! Get Out, Shoo!" As not to press my luck, I hopped out of the booth and made a mad dash for the door. Not looking forward, I crashed into a young man in white robes who tripped and accidently sent some ice water flying. It landed on the waitress who turned into a white cat with pink highlights. The waitress-turned-cat started running about, and at just that time a guy with a red chinese shirt and a pigtail waltzed in. "C-c-c-c-cat!" the guy yelled, and started running away, with the cat in hot pursuit. In the moment of action, all the other customers had left, and the only ones still there was me, and the unconcious boy in white robes I was sitting on. As the door swung shut, a tiny old woman pogo'ing on a staff bounced in from the kitchen, her eyes went wide, "What Happened, and Who Are You?!" At just that moment, I jumped to my feet and ran as fast as my poor feet could go.  
  
When I finally tired, I was halfway across the ward and breathing heavily. "No...way, was I...just in the Nekohanten..." I was shocked when I realized I was talking in Japanese. I turned and looked at the wall I was leaning on, it had a sign which said "All those who wish to challenge the dojo master in savage combat, use rear door"...I was astonished that I was staring at the Tendou Dojo's gate! I was feeling kind of woozy, so I walked up to the front door and knocked. A young woman of about 20 walked to the door, she was wearing an apron over a demure yellow dress. She said, "Oh, hello, are you another of Ranma's little friends?" At this all I could do was say "Ka-Ka-Kasumi" and fall over in a faint.  
  
I awoke to a world of darkness. All around me was darkness. I yelled and then realized that a wet washcloth was covering my eyes. I removed it and sat up. I was laying on a couch in the middle of a living room that seemed of a familiar design. "Ugh, where am I? Man, what a weird dream...Seeing Ranma and Mousse and Shampoo.." The young woman from the door walked up and said, "So you *are* a friend of Ranma's! I'll go get him!" and she was gone before I could stop her. I checked my person, I was wearing a dark blue jacket of japanese make and even darker cloth pants. Under the jacket I was wearing a uniform which resembled Furinkan High's. In my pockets was a glasses case, containing my glasses and a note, which read,  
  
"Hello Poor Little Vash! Since You Didn't Review My Stories, You Get To Live In One! Now You'll Never Have To Review Them Because You'll Live Them! HeHeHeHeHa!   
Luv Ya! Yuki!"  
  
I crumbled the note in my hand and cursed the little demon. "How Dare She Write Me Into My Favorite Anime!...wait a tick, I'm in my favorite anime! This Is Great! Now I won't be so much of a loser!" Just then the guy in red from the resteraunt walked into the room, he said, "Hey, aren't you that new kid? The gaigen from someplace called Florida?" I couldn't bring myself to words, so I just nodded. "Hi, I'm Ranma," he said,  
"so, whaddaya want anyways? Not Here To Challenge Me, I Hope!" I nod my head in agreement, and he takes it the wrong way. "So You Are Here To Fight!" he gets into a fighting stance, "been looking for a new challenger!" My eyes go wide and I fall to the ground, screaming "Please Don't Kill Me!" Ranma chuckles and bends over me, "You're just a little card-carrying nerd, like the Gos..." I raise my head and connect solidly with Ranma's jaw, knocking him back he trips over the coffee table and bangs his head on a desk. He slumped to the ground unconcious.   
  
I stood up and knocked the dust off of me. "What happened?" as if on cue, two old men run into the room, one wearing a black martial arts gi and a black mustache, the other wearing a white gi and a white bandanna. The two men surmised the situation and huddled to think of what to do. They sprung up to me and said the black one said, "Welcome m'boy! If you could beat Ranma, that means you must be the greatest martial artist in the universe! You must marry one of my daughters!" The one in white had already brought in the three, one with short blackish-blue hair, one with sharply cut brown hair, and the one from the door, with the apron. "Take Your Pick, Lad!" The one with the blackish-blue hair pulled a mallet from nowhere bashed the one in black over the head, "Daddy! Not Another Fiance! And You! Where do you think you're going?!" As she had promptly beaten up her father, I was making a hasty retreat, "Um...escaping is a good word!" but she jumped and pounded me into nothing with the mallet. Everything went black....  
  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Vash: Well, I wonder what will happen in chapter two?! I wonder if I will get better, I wonder if I'll be somewhere else, with monsters and creatures and people of all different shapes and colors, and I wonder if Yuki will get her comeupance?! (this is called foreshadowing people) well, I guess you'll have to wait and find out!  



End file.
